The Third Maze
by hkinder1999
Summary: What if there was a Third Maze? What if they were trying to escape just like group A and B? Will they escape? Read and find out. This is an syoc story so submit your characters while you can.


This is my syoc for your story PM or comment your character.

Name:

Who you were named after:

Name before the maze:

Number:

Tattoo (the name that gets tattooed on you after the maze trials.):

Nicknames:

Status (job and whether or not you are a keeper. Not every one can be a runner so list tree jobs you want.)

Gender:

Age:

Nationality:

Race:

Birthday:

Dominant Hand:

Height:

Appearance:

Friends (does your character have a lot of friends?)

Family:

Personality Descriptions:

Backstory:

Love Interest (when they escape the maze do they end up getting with one of the characters from the actual book):

Preferred Weapon:

Fighting Style:

Strengths: (max. 4)

Weaknesses: (min. 5)

Fears: (min. 5)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Memory: /10

Swordsmanship (not how well they handle speeds but how well they handle their weapons):/10

Intelligence: /10

Loyalties (will he/she be loyal to the people in the maze or will they change and think wicking is good?):

Relationship with other characters:

Relationship with my character:

To die or not to die:

Extra:

~~This is my syoc~~

Name: Kathrine

Who you were named after: Kathrine Switzer

Name Before the Maze: Carla Rose Jackson

Number (1-29): C12

Tattoo (the name that gets tattooed on you after the maze trials): The Fighter

Nicknames: Kat, and Kathy

Status (job and whether or not you are a keeper. Everyone can not be a runner so list three jobs that you want.): Runner, Cook, Builder

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Nationality: American

Race: 50% Hispanic 50% American (Dad is Hispanic Mom is American)

Birthday: September 20th

Dominant Hand: Left

Height: 5'6"

Appearance: Long brown wavy hair that goes down to about 2 investors above her waist, green eyes, small freckles all over her face, and she has a medium warm skin tone

Friends (does your character have a lot of friends?): She is a friendly person but didn't have a lot of friends:

Family: Before the maze she had a mom and brother. Her dad died in a car crash when she was 6 months old.

Personality Descriptions: She is a sassy and sarcastic person but is a little quiet. She isn't shy but she doesn't talk a lot to people she doesn't know and/or trust.

Backstory: When she was younger her mom raised her brother and her because her dad died. When her mom caught the flare she took her brother (who is 2 years younger than him) and ran away. Her mom after she caught the flare was rude and neglectful. She took her brother and his out in buildings and got him and her food. When wicked found them they tested then to see if they were immune or not. Carla is immune and her brother Thomas was not. After finding out he wasn't immune they threw him out into the scorch and took her back to wicked to start the trials.

Love Interest (when they escape the maze do they end up getting with one of the characters from the actual book): Idk if she is going to get with anyone.

Preferred Weapon: Knife or dagger

Fighting Style: Short distance fighting

Strengths: (max. 4) Speed, stamina, and agility

Weaknesses: (min. 5) Clumsy, impulsive, doesn't trust easy, doesn't let her emotions show so you will never know if she is hurting, over protective, would do anything to save someone she loves, and extremely loyal.

Fears: (min. 3) Heights, enclosed spaces, snakes, and losing someone she loves.

Likes: Messing around with her "family", having fun, laughing, and running trough the maze because it helps her clear her thoughts

Dislikes: People who hurt her family and friends, being serious, she HATES wicked for putting her in the maze, and having to do stuff she doesn't want to

Hobbies: Running, singing and dancing(before the maze)

Memory: 7/10

Swordsmanship (not how well they handle speeds but how well they handle their weapons): 8/10

Intelligence: 9/10

Loyalties (will he/she be loyal to the people in the maze or will they chance and think wicking is good?): She is loyal to her fellow Glenners.

Relationship with other characters: She isn't good friends with a lot of people

Relationship with my character:

To die or not to die: I do t think I want her to die

Extra:


End file.
